Nightmares
by PotterPerfect 07
Summary: Elizabeth's life with Jack on the Black Pearl has been wonderful. One night when she has a dreadful nightmare about Davy Jones and a dead Jack Sparrow, she runs to Jack for comfort. Will he be able to restore her to her usual self? Completly Sparrabeth.


A/N: Hey guys, I've written a bunch of fanfics before, but his is my first posted Sparrabeth, so be kind. Ok…I hope you like it…and…long live Sparrabeth.

Disclaimer: Nope...they're not mine! If they were...there would have been a Sparrabeth ending to AWE.

* * *

It was seven o'clock at night and Elizabeth Swann was leaning against the railings of the Black Pearl, staring out into the beautiful Caribbean sunset. The slight wind caused her dress to flap around her knees and her golden hair to flutter across her face.

Staring out into the ocean, Elizabeth found peace. This was the place she felt at home, the place she had dreamed of being, ever since she was a young child. Elizabeth was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the muffled footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing, luv?" said a voice.

Turning around, Elizabeth glimpsed the speaker, and as she did so, her breath caught in her throat. It was one other than Jack Sparrow, the man she had fallen in love with since day one. The thieving, plundering, and truly handsome pirate captain. She was so in love with him that, just being in his presence, gave her chills. She loved everything about him, from his chocolaty brown swimming pool eyes, to his carefree stride on the familiar planks of the Pearl.

"Oh-nothing, just enjoying the view." she said, finding her voice at last.

"Yes I can see that, but…if I might suggest, I can show you a much better view…if you'd like." Jack said in his amazingly seductive voice.

"Oh, can you now?" Elizabeth teased back.

"As a matter of fact I can," he said, stepping in front of her. "Gibbs, take the helm!" he called before resting one hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer, and the other behind her neck.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's shoulders and tangled her fingers into his long dreadlocks before leaning in so their lips could meet. And meet they did.

It was several minutes later when they broke apart, for the necesity of oxygen.

"That certainly was a better view" Elizabeth laughed resting her head agants Jack's chest, listening to the bearting of his heart. She was so glad that his heart did exist beneath her, that it was Will who stabbed Davy Jones's heart and not Jack.

_"Elizabeth RUN!" Jack screamed._

_"No! No! Jack No!"_

_"GO! QUICK! Half the Royal Navy is out there as well as Jones's lot. You've got to go!"_

_"No! Jack! No I wont leave you!" Elizabeth screamed into the whirlwind-like gusts of wind that made up the malestrom. She grabbed the sword protruding from his stomach and attempted to yank it out. _

_"Elizabeth no- just go- PLEASE!" Jack begged._

_"Jack...Jack..." she sobbed against his soaking wet arm, holding on to him as though she wished she could just die right there with him. _

_She tried to look up into his face, but she couldnt. She didnt want to see him take his final straining breath. She held on tighter and tighter, sobbing and begging him to stay with her, until she felt his body go limp agains hers. _

Elizabeth jerked awake, and imediatly attempted to sit upright. Once she was proped up against her headboard she tried to rid her thoughts of the teribble nightmare she had just encountered_. It was just a dream _she told herself over and over again. _Just a dream_. And that was true, it was just a nightmare. Jones had been dead for a while now and Jack was alive. _Alive, Jack is alive and sleeping in his cabin this very minute. _She closed her eyes and thought of the feeling of Jack's lips on hers as they kissed.

However, half an hour later, the thought of Jacks kissing had not been enough tho dispatch her mind of the dreadful image of Jack with a sword sticking out of his stomach. It would take more than that to calm her down after a nightmare like that one. She tried and tried to tell herself that it was only a dream and that Jones was gone, but the image of the dying Jack kept popping up in her head.

After a while longer Elizabeth realized that the image wasn't going to dissapear as easily as she had hoped_. Jack _she thought _I need to see Jack_.

Crawling out of bed she ran across her room and oped the door of her cabin. Rushing through the decks of the Black Pearl she finally readched the captains quarters and pushed the door gently open. Stepping quietly across the room so as not to wake Jack she blinked tears from her eyes. The realization that she had not cried since she had left Jack to the Kracken all thoes years ago was disconcerting.

When she reached his bed she sat down gently by Jack's side and tried to hold back her sobs.

Feeling the movement beside him, Jack opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth sitting on his bed next to him. This was curious, he thought, as he heard mangled sobs coming from the being on his bed.

"Lizzie?" he asked

sob

"Lizzie, what is it it luv?"

"Oh Jack"

Jack sat up and pulled Elizabeth by her arms toward his heated body. She rested her head against his chest once again and let her sobs come freely now.

"Lizzie, I cant understand a word your saying luv, please, if you dont tell me what happened i cant help you, can I? Now, sit up," he pulled her higher up so her face was just inches from his own. "Shh...shhh..." Jack commenced to rub her back until her tears subsided and she was able to breath normally again.

"Jack. I was sleeping and I had this horrid dream. Jones was back and you were dead... I had to watch you die Jack...right in fromt of me...the Royal Navy...you-you told me to go...they...he...all of them...were coming. Jack I tried to save you, I really really did. Please forgive me, there was a sword, and you-you-DEAD!" she screamed the last word."Jack, please, dont ever leave me. Please." All of Jack's comforting work had been in vain, as she began to sob noisily again.

"Calm down Lizzie. You just said it yourself, it was just a dream. Just a bad dream about ol' fishface." he said soothingly. "Now come on." Jack pulled the covers off of himself and scooted over so as to give Elizabeth some room. "Come and sleep here."

Elizabeth was hesitiant at first, knowing of his reputation with women.

"Not like that, luv. Honestly. Dont you trust me?"

"Yes" the answer had come to her lips before she had even had time to think about it, but it was true there wasnt anyone else in the whole world who she trusted more. She knew Jak would respect her wishes and be gentle with her whilst she was in her most vulnerable state.

"Then come on" he urged

Elizabeth climbed up onto the bed and wedged herself closer to Jack. He put his arm around her back and dragged her closer still.

After that it only took a little while before Elizabeth was back to normal.

"Thank you Jack." she murmered into his chest.

"No problem, luv." Jack responded as he fiddled his fingers around the buttons of her nightdess.

"Jack..." Elizabeth said warningly.

"Sorry." he retracted his hand immeadiatly. "Pirate." he reminded her under his breath. He couldnt help it, these things were just in his nature.

Elizabeth scooted closer to Jack so that her her mouth was closer to his ear.

"I love you Jack."

"Oh Lizzie. I love you more than you could possibly imagine."

Elizabeth smiled into his neck as they both enjoyed the absebce of the heavy weight that had just been lifted off their chests. Their peacefullness only lasted another minute because at that moment Barbossa barged in with Gibbs at his heals.

"Oi! Dont you bloody KNOCK!" Jack said angrily. "Buggering pirates" he added.

"Oh...um...Sorry Cap'n" said Gibbs "I'll just leave you to your...well..." he stammered as he rushed out of the cabin.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and said "Jack...I expect to see you at the helm in no more than five minutes...or it'll be the locker for you again."

Jack groaned as Barbossa too, left the room.

"Sorry Lizzie" he muttered. "You can stay here if you like." he added hopefully

"I will"

"Great, so...I'll be back in a bit, dont wait up."

"Ok...Jack?"

"Yes luv?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. I love you."

And with thoes last words fresh in her mind, Elizabth drifted into a peaceful painless sleep, free from Davy Jones. 


End file.
